


Hyperactivity

by Sephirotha



Series: ACGSZ [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fivesome, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack just can't keep still when he wants something, from wanting to know the meaning of a word to wanting a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyperactivity

“Hey, Angeal!” came a loud voice from downstairs.

“What now?” the older male asked to himself as he kept playing on the SNES.

“Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal!”

The door to Angeal’s bedroom slammed open.

“ANGEAL!” Zack cheered as he jumped onto Angeal’s back.

“Hello, Zack,” Angeal grunted as he continued fumbling with his controller.

“What’s a vagabond?” Zack asked with a soft pout.

“Why are you asking me that?” Angeal asked with a soft sigh.

“Well Cloud and I were listening to ‘Can You Feel the Love Tonight?’ by Elton John since we both love the Lion King Edition and then he went to go and deliver something, I don’t know what, something to do with stem cell research or something, before I could ask him what a vagabond was.  He’s gone to the border of Midgar and won’t be back for a long time…”

“You could have looked it up in the dictionary,” Angeal muttered.

“I don’t know how to spell it.”

“Ugh,” Angeal sighed as he paused his game “Zack, Genesis is the one who’s the literature teacher, why don’t you ask him?”

Zack paused for a while, staring up at Angeal with those adorable puppy eyes.

“OK~!” he said as he let go of the older male and ran out.

Angeal rolled his eyes as he resumed his game and continued playing.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Genesis!” Genesis and Sephiroth heard Zack’s yell from upstairs.

“Damn it,” the auburn haired teacher sighed as he leaned his head on Sephiroth’s bare chest.

“Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis!”

The door to the living room slammed open.

“GENESIS!” Zack cheered as he landed on top of Genesis.

Sephiroth grunted slightly at the added weight as the three men lay sprawled out on the sofa.

“What do you want?” Genesis asked irritably.

He relaxed as Sephiroth massaged his scalp.

“What’s a vagabond?” Zack asked.

“Really?” Genesis looked over his shoulder to look at the hyperactive man on his back “You don’t know what a vagabond is?”

Zack shook his head and Genesis sighed dramatically.

“It really is lamentable that you have such an ignorant mind and barely have a lexicon of vocabulary,” he muttered as he pressed his ear against Sephiroth’s chest “A vagabond is a person who does not have a permanent home and moves from place to place.”

“Oh,” Zack hummed and looked down thoughtfully “So like a hobo?”

“Yes, Zack, like a hobo now go away,” Genesis scowled.

“Geez, you’re so bossy.”

“Oh find a different word.”

“Like?”

“Look it up in a thesaurus.”

“Can I join you two?”

“No!” Genesis snarled possessively.

“Aw, Seph, he’s being mean!”

Sephiroth beckoned Zack over and Zack eagerly jumped off them to stand by his head.

“Maybe later, alright?” he smiled softly and kissed Zack’s knuckles “For now, we would like some alone time.”

“OK…” Zack pouted and walked away sulkily.

He closed the door and Genesis rolled his eyes.

“Finally,” he muttered before kissing Sephiroth.

 

* * *

 

Zack sighed as he sat on the staircase, watching the front door wistfully with the hope that Cloud would come through any second now.  A thesaurus lay at the bottom after being looked through for a synonym for bossy.  He had been there for what felt like hours, looking the door up and down, frowning curiously.  Then suddenly a brilliant idea interrupted his mind-numbing mulling.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Angeal!” came a voice from the lobby.

“Again?” Angeal looked up from chopping up vegetables.

“Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal!”

The door to the kitchen slammed open.

“ANGEAL!” Zack cheered as he landed on Angeal’s back.

“Yes, Zack?”

“Can we get a cat?”

“A cat, really?” Angeal looked at Zack with wide eyes “Um, why?”

“It would be awesome to get a cat, wouldn’t it?” Zack said with sparkly blue eyes “And I promise to look after it, feed it, brush it, clean up after it, please, Angeal, pretty please, I promise!”

“Isn’t that what you said about Mr Bubbles?”

“He died of old age, I swear,” Zack said with a solemn face “And besides, that was a fish, fish are boring!”

“You said fish were cool.”

“But I can cuddle a cat, so please, Angeal!”

Angeal sighed as he lowered his knife.

“Why not ask Genesis and Sephiroth?” he suggested.

“OK~!”

Angeal watched him dash out of the kitchen, sighed and continued cooking.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Seph!” a voice came from downstairs.

“Here we go,” Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as he flipped through his magazine.

“Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph, Seph!”

The door to Sephiroth’s room slammed open.

“SEPH!” Zack cheered as he landed on Sephiroth’s lap.

Sephiroth lowered his magazine and ruffled Zack’s hair.

“Yes?” he smiled up at him.

“Can we get a cat?” Zack asked with his bright sparkly blue eyes.

“A cat?” Sephiroth blinked in surprise “Um sure, I don’t see why not.”

“Yay!  I love you!”

Zack gave Sephiroth a big smooch on the lips before sprinting out.  Sephiroth shrugged as he flipped another page over in his magazine.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Genesis!” a voice came from down the corridor.

“Not now…” Genesis groaned.

“Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis, Genesis!”

The door to Genesis’s office slammed open.

“GENESIS!” Zack cheered as he jumped onto Genesis’s back.

“What now?” Genesis snarled as his students’ papers went up in the air.

“Can we get a cat?” Zack asked with his bright, blue, sparkly, puppy eyes.

Genesis raised an eyebrow at him.

“Just as long as it stays out of my room.”

“Yay, I love you so much, Gen!” Zack grinned as he snuggled Genesis warmly.

Genesis rolled his eyes as Zack nosed his hair.

“Oh, and I just want to say how domineering you are!” Zack said as he shoved the teacher lightly.

“Bravo, I’ll bake you some cookies this weekend for the hard work you went through to look up that word,” Genesis drawled.

“Yay!” Zack cheered with a cheeky grin.

He perked up when he heard the front door opening.

“Cloud’s back!” he cheered as he charged out of Genesis’s office.

Genesis stood from his desk with a sigh as he gathered up his students’ work.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Cloud!” a voice came from a nearby corridor.

“Oh dear,” Cloud stiffened as he closed the door, dripping wet from the rain.

“Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud!”

Cloud shielded the wet box he was carrying as Zack lunged for him.

“CLOUD!” he cheered as he landed on Cloud’s back “I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too,” Cloud smiled and pulled his hood down “Is Angeal in?”

“Yeah, he’s in the kitchen, oh, what have you got?!” Zack eyed the box.

“Well, you see…”

“Gimme!”

“Zack, be careful!”

Zack snatched the box, set it down and gasped when he opened it.  Cloud waited in awkward silence as Zack stared down at the contents.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Angeal!” a voice cried from the lobby.

“Déjà vu, much?” Angeal raised an eyebrow as he set out the dishes onto the dining table.

“Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Angeal!”

The door to the dining room slammed open.

“ANGEAL!” Zack cheered as he came in front of the taller man “Look what Cloud brought home!”

Angeal raised his eyebrows at the tiny kitten in his hands.

“That was fast,” he commented.

“He brought a whole litter with their mother!” Zack said excitedly as he jumped up and down eagerly as a wet Cloud came into the room.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Cloud said timidly as Angeal saw the box of cats in his arms “They were just there getting cold and wet and I didn’t want to leave them…”

“Oh, Cloud,” Angeal sighed and chuckled, ruffling his blonde spikes “Just promise to take good care of them, OK?”

“OK,” Cloud nodded.

“Hey, Seph!”

Zack ran out with the kitten in his hands and Angeal shook his head.

“He’s been like this since you left,” he explained.

“Has he been much trouble?” Cloud frowned.

“…I hope not.”


End file.
